Blood Stained Hands
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel and Legolas ride to Mirkwood to celebrate an occasion but they never make it there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Stained Hands 

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 1

Just an ordinary trip to Mirkwood, that was what Aragorn and Legolas thought it would be. Aragorn had been so happy that his father had allowed him to leave a few days before him. Elrond and his family were to go to Mirkwood to prepare a celebration for Thranduil.

It had been Aragorn's idea. Elves in Mirkwood did not celebrate birthing days, an Aragorn had mentioned it was about time Thranduil did. Elrond had tried to sway him to forget the idea but Aragorn had been adamant about it. Elrond knew that Thranduil didn't exactly cherish the idea of his son's friend being a mortal, but that he allowed it simply because he could not prevent it though he tried.

Elrond and the others finally caved, telling Aragorn that it was a thoughtful idea, and after a day or so Legolas warmed up to it. Knowing his father should be prepared for the onslaught of the elves and Aragorn coming Legolas agreed to ride ahead to inform the cooks of the plans. Aragorn had begged his father, over and over till at last Elrond gave him permission to go with Legolas.

Legolas had pulled Lord Elrond to the side before he and Aragorn were to leave. "Lord Elrond, you know my father is not keen on Aragorn. Do you think it wise to send him without you?"

Elrond's eyebrows rose so high Legolas thought they would disappear beneath his hair. "Your father while stubborn, will not be unkind to Estel. He understands that though Estel is human, he is also your friend."

Legolas nodded that he understood and mounted his horse, telling the others not to linger too long and to hurry to Mirkwood. He and Aragorn rode for many days, sleeping underneath the stars, swimming when they could.

"Your father will be surprised will he not?"

Legolas turned, "Aye, this will definitely surprise him.

"Well he deserves it. All seventeen of my birthdays I have celebrated. By the way Legolas, how old will your father be?"

Legolas halted his horse, and wrinkled his forehead in thought. "I do not rightly know, and I suggest we do not ask. Come we shall reach the forests of Mirkwood before nightfall if we hurry."

Aragorn and Legolas did indeed reach the edge of the forest and Legolas felt at peace, knowing his home was but just beyond the trees. "We should camp here for the night. I think your father packed enough venison for us to have another meal."

Neither of the two had any idea that they had been followed. They were so busy recalling the latest prank they had pulled on Erestor before leaving that they didn't hear the men approaching them, not until the blades were at their throats.

Aragorn dropped his cup of tea, but Legolas was swift to draw his daggers. One of the Easterlings fell to his blade, but there were too many. Aragorn began to yell, hoping a patrol was nearby, but the feel of the blade pressing to his neck ceased that.

"If I were you elf I would drop the blade, lest you wish to see your friend here perish."

Legolas glared at the man holding Aragorn. No sooner had he thought of taking this man's life, than another joined him, pulling Aragorn's hand behind his back. "As I suggested, drop your weapons, or this one dies."

Legolas did as he was asked and soon he too was encircled by the men. He could tell they were Easterlings by their garb. These were vicious men, ones who cared for nothing but greed, and power. "What do you wish? Is it money for we have none."

"Nay we do not wish your money."

Aragorn was fuming, his anger barely contained. "If it is not money you want then what is it? What do creatures like yourselves wish?"

The Easterling that held Aragorn's hand behind his back, twisted it until he heard a small groan escape his lips. Legolas tried to break free, wanting to kill those who had caused Aragorn any amount of pain, but his hands were also held.

"Tonight men, we shall have our satisfaction. Too long have the elven realm feasted each night while we starved, too long have they lived in luxury while we scavenged for everything. Too long have they lived in protection while we have feared for our lives. Today we take a bit of our dignity back. Today men, we shall avenge those who fell to elvish swords."

Legolas was taken over to a nearby tree and tied to it. His horse which was only a few meters away, was now dead, the Easterlings feasting on her remains, roasting his beloved mount as if it were nothing. Legolas wanted to turn his head around to glare at those who dared to harm him so close to his home. Twenty feet away another was lost in thought.

Aragorn fought against his bonds, glaring at the man who was coming near him whip in hand. Aragorn prayed his father and brothers would find his body in time; that King Thranduil's patrols would not leave his nor Legolas' body to be eaten by the spiders. He knew he would be the first to falter, his was weaker.

"Ahh, young son of Elrond. Your father has caused us much grief, and yet I harbor even more hatred for you. You have chosen a life with elves, though they are not your kind. It will be by your hand that the elf suffers."

Aragorn's eyes grew huge as he realized what they wished him to do. The whip had not been for him, but instead to use upon Legolas. "I shall not do it!" he yelled.

The man walked over to Legolas yanking his tunic from his back, bearing it to the harsh sun. "You shall do it, or I shall let Bortian do it, your choice."

Aragorn refused to hurt Legolas, the whip falling from his hand onto the ground at his feet. Bortian was almost gleeful when he picked it up and made the first strike. The scream was cut off as Legolas bit down hard on his lip, but the damage had been done as his back was cut to the bone. Bortian raised the whip again but Aragorn's yell stopped him.

"I will do it!" He was handed the whip, but he could not bring himself to raise it, not towards his friend, his brother.

The first lash had been the hardest, but now Aragorn had grown numb to everything around him, his ears filled with nothing but the sound of the whip and the screams it brought.

A/N: Chapter 2 in a few days!


	2. Something Not Quite Right

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 2

Legolas stood as still as he could, trying to not think of the pain radiating across his back. A couple of times it seemed Aragorn had gotten nervous and instead had brought the whip down on his legs. It was a relief, in a sense, as it gave his back a few seconds of reprieve.

Aragorn raised the whip over and over, each time staring at the Easterlings to see if they were satisfied enough to let Legolas down. Each lash he delivered brought another tear rolling down his face. He did not care that they jeered at him for his weakness. All Aragorn cared about was ending Legolas' pain as soon as possible.

"We shall not stop until the elf screams and begs for mercy!" they shouted.

Aragorn's anger grew tenfold, if that were possible. "How can he scream if he is but an inch from unconsciousness!"

Bortian approached Aragorn, grabbing him by the neck. "You will do as we say, or your friend shall suffer. I will hear no more comments against us from the son of Elrond."

Aragorn could not still his tongue just yet. "What is it that you have against my father, or his father for that matter?"

Bortian's eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, making the pupils charcoal black. "I sought help at your father's home. My brother lay dying in my arms, and yet he would not allow me into his halls. King Thranduil told him of how we had taken a few of his guards, many years before, and your father, being ever loyal to Thranduil, denied me and my brother sanctuary. He claimed he could not endanger his son with the likes of me. Well, I have grown, and my brother died. I shall take their sons as they took my brother's life."

Aragorn gulped, remembering the time he had seen the man enter Imladris. He and Legolas had been ready to go and greet the guests when he saw his father raise his sword. It had frightened Aragorn, scaring him and Legolas enough to keep them inside the stables until long after the men had gone. Later, when he questioned his father about it, Elrond had told him that the man was bad, killing elves for pleasure.

"You seek out elves and hunt them for pleasure, giving them no weapons. My father has told me of you, have no doubt in your mind. You have no honor, no valor to speak of."

Bortian raised his own sword then, and Aragorn stood ready for the killing blow. He looked to Legolas, tied to the tree, his back raw and bleeding. This, he thought with horror, would be his last sight, and he waited and welcomed death.

Bortian never struck Aragorn but enjoyed the wince as he waited for it. "Come, we have had our fun for the night. Release the elf and place guards on them."

Aragorn ran to Legolas, slapping away the hands of the Easterlings. He did not wish them to cause his friend anymore pain. He and Legolas were led to a tent and thrown in roughly. Aragorn went to work, tearing strips of his tunic to wrap around the deepest wounds. He knew that Bortian would have been much worse on Legolas, but it did not lessen his shame at what he had done.

"Legolas?" he whispered. "Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

Legolas groaned, trying to lift himself off the ground. "Aye, it was not your fault, Estel."

Aragorn continued wrapping Legolas' wounds with strips of his tunic, trying to be gentle, but ge was not gentle enough to keep Legolas from crying out from time to time. "If your father thought poorly of me before, he will surely banish me from Mirkwood forever now."

Legolas caught Aragorn's hand as he tried to wipe the trickle of blood from his face. "My father does not hate you, Aragorn. He knows that I consider you my brother and for him that is enough. He may not welcome you as if you were an elf, but he respects that you have never strayed in your loyalty to me."

Aragorn considered his words, as he continued to wrap the wounds. He wished for a bit of water, and as if someone read his mind, a waterskin was thrown into the tent. He thanked Valar and began washing the blood from Legolas' back. The leather of the whip had torn complete pieces of flesh off. It would take time for the wounds to heal, even with Legolas' elven blood. "I have done all that I can, Legolas."

"Hannon le, Estel. I am tired. I am going to try to get some rest."

Aragorn watched as Legolas closed his eyes and his anxiety increased. He knew his friend was in severe pain to shut his eyes as humans do in sleep. "Do not worry, Legolas, Ada and the twins are not far behind. They will see that we escape these men." With that Aragorn sat staring out of the tent. He wanted to make sure no one entered to harm Legolas again, and that is how Legolas found him as the first rays of sunlight trickled through the flap of the tent.

"Estel, have you not slept?"

"Nay, I kept watch over you. Are you any better?"

Legolas glared at Aragorn. "I am doing better, but my back still pains me. You should not have stayed awake all night. I would have been fine."

Aragorn then burst into nervous laughter. "Legolas, Ada says whenever you say fine that indeed you are the exact opposite. He said if ever you were to say it that I was to put you in bed and not let you out for two days."

"Lord Elrond is simply overprotective, just like my own father. I will be fine, Estel."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, immulating his father. "I will be the judge of that." He washed Legolas' wounds again with what little water they had left and rewrapped them in the cloth shreds.

Meanwhile back in Imladris ...

"Ada! Someone is coming through the gates, a beggar, it seems," Elladan shouted from the stables.

Elrond had just packed the horse with everything they would need for their trip, having been detained tending to last minute things and papers.

"We cannot dally any longer, Elladan. Your brother is waiting, and I feel something is not quite right."

Elrond was about to get atop his horse when he recognized the man coming towards him. He did not wait, nor did he take long to pull his sword from its sheath. While Elladan and Elrohir looked on it horror, he cleaved the man's head from his shoulders.

"Ada! What have you done!" Elrohir screamed, running towards him.

"I have killed our enemy that dared to enter Imladris. This man is one of the many who took part in the slaying of Thranduil's guards. He was cruel, vindictive, and left their bodies to rot in the noonday sun. He deserved no mercy and I have showed him none."

But Ada, what does this mean? Why has he come here, as a beggar, knowing he would be slain upon sight?"

Elrond jumped atop his horse with ease. "I fear the worst. Come, your brother is in danger, along with Legolas. I can feel it."

In Mirkwood ...

Thranduil sat in the gardens overlooking Mirkwood. He felt at ease. His birthday day was coming up and that usually meant the cooks would prepare his favorite dishes. How he enjoyed the caramel cake they made. He was lost in thoughts of the meal when he noticed a beggar coming through the gates.

The guards at the entrance caught up to the man and grabbed both arms, and yet the man did nothing to deter their actions. Thranduil thought this quite odd and got up to go see what had brought this beggar human into his realm.

He walked and a sense of foreboding seemed to come over him; he shook it off. It wasn't until the man raised his head, smiling at Thranduil, that the elven King knew who he was. His death was swift, Thranduil grabbing him by the neck and snapping it.

"King Thranduil?" the guard questioned.

Thranduil stood, his eyes fixed on the man who now laid at his feet. Why had he come? Why had he not tried to fight? "This man is one of those who slayed our breathern. His presence here speaks of his obvious insanity."

The guard touched Thranduil on the arm. "Prince Legolas. He has not yet come back from Imladris."

"We should not worry just yet. The trip is long, though should Legolas not have returned by the end of the week, I shall go myself and find my son."

King Thranduil returned to the palace, sitting down in his study. Something was not right about the events of the day. The man he slayed would never have walked openly to his death. Yes, should Legolas not return, he would go himself to find his son. 


	3. Forgive Me

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles

Chapter 3 ( Forgive me)

The darkness of night was fast approaching and the Easterlings had made no move to leave the edge of the forest. "Do you not fear the spiders? One thought to ask.

"I fear nothing," Bortian spoke. "The elves of this world do not fear them so why should we?"

Legolas snorted, even though he knew it was not wise. "You are all fools! The spiders do not care what race you are, they come and take you whether you are elf or man. Their poison is not selective."

Bortian stared at both Legolas and Aragorn. "It seems that you are recovering well from your injuries."

"That would be no thanks to you."

Bortian laughed aloud then. "True elf. My men grow restless, and it is my job to satisfy their lust for blood. Often we kill at random, but many times we capture and torture our prisoners for days just to amuse us. Tonight you shall return the favor to your friend."

Legolas sat in confusion for only the merest of seconds before he knew exactly what Bortian wanted. "I shall not take up a weapon against my friend!"

The leader of the Easterlings pushed his way through the crowd then. "Did I hear you speak against us?"

"I shall not take up the whip against my friend. I would rather die a thousand deaths."

The leader shook his head at Legolas, and motioned for his men to grab Aragorn from where he sat. "Never let it be said that I forced you to do anything."

Legolas watched as Aragorn was led to the very tree he was tied the day before. His hands were bound around it, his tunic ripped off him, leaving him in nothing but his leggings and boots.

The leader of the Easterlings walked over to Aragorn grabbing him by the back of his hair. "Such a pity your father chose this fate for you." His head then motioned towards Bortian, and the cruel smile on his face spoke volumes.

The whip was raised, and the sound of it whistling through the air sent shivers up Legolas' back, making him flinch in memory. It wasn't until the whip made contact with the bare skin on Aragorn's back that he snapped from his trance.

The blood was instantneous, both from Aragorn's back, and from his lip that he bit to keep from screaming in pain. The next two lashes cut deeply into Aragorn's back, making the blood flow freely down, soaking the waistband of his leggings.

Legolas stared deep into the silver eyes of his friend. This was the friend who had battled a warg with nothing but a dagger to save his life. This is the man who had been ridiculed his first time in Mirkwood and yet had helped Legolas save the guard who had gone missing. Taking a deep breath Legolas approached Bortian. "I will do it," he whispered.

The men surrounding Legolas did not hear the words that escaped his lips, but Aragorn did, straining his neck he turned just as the whip was raised, and the words tenin mi fell from Legolas' lips.

Legolas cringed with each lash, praying that Aragorn would just scream and statisfy their sick lust for torture, but he did not. Over and over Legolas raised his arm, at times the sight before him blurry through the torrent of tears that fell from his eyes.

It was now late in the night and Aragorn wanted nothing more than to close his eyes into oblivion. Something however inside him fought to stay awake, fought to keep his head held high despite them. He had suffered many times growing up different from all the others. It was when he felt the whip strike muscle that his head lolled to the side, and he could feel himself slipping into the blackness. He knew should he allow himself to fall into it that Legolas' torture would still go on. The men would not be happy unless they heard him scream.

Aragorn gathered all his remaining strength and screamed. It was a scream of release, a scream of anger, and one of pain too. It echoed through the trees, sending any small creature running in fear, and then Aragorn let the black of the dark take him.

"Stop, he seems to have had enough." the leader called. He released Aragorn's hands from their bonds, and watched as his body slumped to the ground. Next, he pushed Legolas towards him. "Go take your friend to the tent, and make sure he lives till morning. Should he not you will follow him in his fate."

Legolas gathered Aragorn up in his arms, ignoring his own injuries and took him inside the tent. He laid him down carefully, before he too fell. "Ada?" Aragorn whispered, delirious from pain.

"Hush Estel. I am here, and we shall make it." Legolas turned him over and the horrid gashed on Aragorn's back made him gasp. True, he had seen wounds before on his friend, but none this deep, none this cruel, and he had caused them. Unlike Aragorn he had no tunic to tear into strips to bandage them with. The same waterskin sat inside the tent, filled again with water and he washed the wounds as best he could.

"Tenin mi Estel," he said again, hoping Aragorn could hear him. Aragorn opened his pain filled eyes and stared at Legolas.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas. You had no choice, as I did not."

"I wish ... I wish to kill these men for what they have done."

"My father and brothers will find us Legolas do not worry," Aragorn said before laying back down, his head dizzy.

Legolas cradled his head in his lap. "But will we be alive when they do?" He knew it was a horrible thought to have, but right now Aragorn was suffering and so was he. Their injuries were bad, but he knew that dawn only promised something worse. Succumbing to grief Legolas thought to himself. "If only they would kill me, then I would not have to torture you."

Aragorn stirred, and hoisted himself up on his elbows. "Do not think such thoughts Legolas."

Legolas stared at Aragorn, knowing he had not spoken aloud. "I know your thoughts mellon nin, as much as I would know my own brothers'. We shall fight for as long as we can, and only when we can no longer fight shall we give our lives to the Halls of Mandos."

Legolas wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "Aye, Estel, we shall fight."

Inside the tent the two of them tried to sleep, laying upon their stomachs for their backs were nothing more than shreds of flesh. Outside though the leader of the men, sat by the fire, enjoying his cup of coffee.

"My Lord!" someone called as they approached. The leader stood, waiting as the man ran to him.

"Bow before me!" he yelled. The haggard man did bow before him, then standing on trembling legs, he spoke.

"The men you sent on errand have been slain. The Lord of Imladris and King have taken their lives."

The leader smiled then, a wicked smile. "Then all is going according to plan."

"My Lord? Did you not mean for them to deliver some kind of message?" the man dared to ask.

"The men were to been seen by the elves. That was their only task, to let the elves know that I was still alive. Whether they died or not is of no matter. The elves have been alerted."

"My Lord, Elrond is headed this way. Will he not ruin your plans?"

"My plan has always been for him to find me. He will ride across this area, his sword held high, and find his son's body, nothing more than a feast for the creatures of the forest. Then I shall take his life, as he took my brother's life."

The man stepped back in awe. "You sent them to their death. You knew the elves would kill them upon sight, and yet you sent them anyway. All you wanted was to have the elves searching for you!" the man screamed, angry his brother had died for no reason. "You plan failed though as King Thranduil did not come looking for his son."

The leader walked till he stood mere inches from the haggard man. "Do not think Thranduil will stil quietly for long. He too will hunt for his son. Just as your brother served his purpose you have now served yours."

The dagger came from behind his back, and twisted inside the man's heart. He looked shocked for a second, and then his eyes glazed over as death took him. The leader flung his body to the ground, wiping his dagger on his leggings. "Take his body to the forest and leave it. Tomorrow we have special plans for these two, and I would like a good nights rest."

Legolas saw his actions from the small opening in the flap, and pulled Aragorn's body closer to him. He wanted to shield him, but it was useless. Tomorrow there would be pain, tomorrow he would again wish for death if only to release him from the grim fate of having to hurt Aragorn. Closing his eyes Legolas' own pain surged in his back. It promised to be a long restless night again.

tenin mi - forgive me 


	4. Fate is Cruel

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 4

The first rays of sunlight streamed down on the three raven haired elves. They had ridden all day and through the night. They were not tired, but the horses that carried them were beginning to stumble.

"Ada, we must rest the horses," Elladan begged.

Elrond stopped, his brow wrinkling as if he were deciding something. "We shall stop but we cannot linger here very long."

Elrohir who was normally quiet couldn't take it any longer. "Ada what is this all about? You kill a man without first asking his purpose, and then ride all day and night long. Is Estel in mortal danger?"

Elrond studied a broken limb on a tree before turning around. "The man deserved my wrath. A quick death by my sword. Your brother is in trouble, I can sense it. I have not felt this strongly since your mother. We must hurry if we are to save Estel and Legolas."

"Ada, we are many days travel from Mirkwood, and we do not know where they are along the way."

Elrond studied the path they were on for a moment before again mounting up on his horse. "Then we shall ride day and night, stopping for nothing but t rest the horses lest they collapse. I will walk should I have to but I will find them."

The twins did not understand what was going on completely, but they knew to trust their father's instincts.

Back in the camp ...

Legolas and Aragorn slept a few minutes at a time the night. Each would fall asleep only to roll over, and awake in pain, their raw backs having touched the ground beneath them. "This is the least amount of sleep that I have had since we were trapped in that cave near Rohan."

"Estel, you would have fallen asleep there if you could have. The only thing that stopped you was the water was waist deep and there was no where to lay down."

"Aye, you kept me awake so that I would not drown. You helped me to my father's and saved me Legolas. I must one day return the favor."

Legolas then smiled, "You already have Estel, many times."

Their conversation came to a halt however when the flap to the tent was opened and the leader stepped in. "Get up, there are men to entertain!"

Aragorn and Legolas were on their feet in seconds, but it was Aragorn's swift insolence that spoke. "We are not your servants to order about!"

This comment had the leader stepping closer to him, grabbing Estel by his hair. "These are warrior braids in your hair, am I right? Today we shall see how much of a warrior you truly are."

With a shove Aragorn landed outside the tent, grimacing in pain, as he landed on his back. Legolas was at his side in seconds, helping him to his feet. "There was no need for that!" he shouted.

"You are not to question me ever again," the leader spat at him, before dragging Aragorn away to the center of a group of men.

"As you can see while you two slept my followers and I have been busy building this."

Aragorn and Legolas looked down into a hole. The hole was about seven foot deep, and twenty feet across. "What do you plan to do with this marvelous hole you have constucted," Aragorn said, sarcastically.

"You shall find out first of all," Bortian told him, as he shoved Aragorn into the hole. Legolas was restrained by a couple of men, his arms tied behind him, and watched as two dogs were shoved into the hole where Aragorn was.

"You see elf. The dogs have been starved for many days, having no meat tends to make them aggresive. We shall see if your friend is deserving of the warrior braids he wears.

The dogs circled Aragorn, growling, baring their teeth. With each step that Aragorn made the dogs advanced two more. He knew he would never survive this, but he also knew he would go down fighting. He would not cower in fear in front of these men, no he would fight till he drew his last breath.

The first dog lunged for him, and Aragorn pushed it away, just inches from his throat. This only angered the dog which rallied quickly and the next time it lunged so did the other. Aragorn kicked the one dog off, but the other sank its teeth, deep into his leg. Aragorn could feel the sharp teeth hit bone and he screamed out before punching the dog in the head.

Standing as best he could Aragorn looked up to see Legolas staring down at him. In that split second the brown dog leapt upon his back, sending pain like fire up his back, and blood pouring from the already open wounds.

Legolas stood in horror watching Aragorn fighting. He wanted to help him, to save him from such a horrid fate, but his hands were held tightly by both of the men. He knew if he tried to wiggle free, they would surely break his hand in the struggle.

Again Aragorn sidestepped the brown dog, but this time the white dog lunged for his throat. The dog missed, but his claws did not. Four deep gash marks were now bleeding on Aragorn's chest, and he fell to his knees. If only he had his sword, or even a dagger, then he would ot be so vulnerable. He knew his time was short so with another deep breath he stood as he dogs circled.

He was ready for them, his hands raised high to strike whichever one jumped first, hoping to kick the other one away with his feet. The only thing wrong with the plan was that both dogs leapt after him together. Aragorn could do nothing but cover his face and neck while the dogs clawed at him. Germ ridden teeth bit him, and Aragorn screamed in agony as he was dragged across the small hole on his back, sending dirt into his wounds.

Legolas stood watching in horror, his eyes spilling the tears of frustration. His friend was going to die. Knowing he could not live with himself, if he stood by and watched it, Legolas grabbed the dagger from the man's belt. With one quick swipe he had cut is bonds and two seconds later he jumped into the hole.

The dogs attacked, finding the sight of something new to overpower a challenge. The dagger hit its mark and the first dog fell dead at Legolas' feet, but the second sank his teeth into Legolas' leg. The elf screamed, but drove the dagger through the dog's heart, killing it as well.

The crowd hissed at them both, upset that they had prevailed. Four men jumped into the hole, grabbing up both of them, and hoisting them up the rope.

"You were not to help him!" Bortian yelled.

"I am not like you. I cannot stand idly by while my friend is slaughtered. Do with me what you will, but it does not change the fact that your plan was ruined."

Bortian rounded on Legolas, "You shall pay for interferring!" Before anyone could stop him he dragged both Aragorn and Legolas back over to the tree, and tied each to it. The rough bark scraping their backs was unbearable it seemed. "As you say elf, that you would lend a helping hand to your friend, does he also agree?"

Aragorn raised his pain filled eyes to stare at Bortian. "Aye, I would do whatever I could to help my friend."

"That was all I needed to know," Bortian said, before grabbing the bow off the man beside him. "Hold him!" he screamed as he took aim.

The arrow sailed true, and Aragorn's left hand was now pinned to the tree by it. His screams echoed through the air, as he fought back the nausea the pain was causing him.

Legolas knew he was next, and though he tried to be brave, he began to whimper, knowing his fate. He was an archer, had been one since he was but ten summers. His hands meant everything to him. The arrow again sailed straight, and his right hand was not pinned to the tree, the brown arrow going straight through the palm.

"Leave them till nightfall!" Bortian told the other men. "Let us see if their friendship lasts the day."

The men left the two of them sitting against the tree, and both fell into unconsciousness, losing the battle with the pain. It was Aragorn who awoke first, and only after trying to stretch did he remember what had happened. He stared over at Legolas. The normally vibrant elf had been beaten, his hand pierced by the very thing he treasured most, a bow and arrow.

Aragorn hoped he would get to finally give Thranduil the gift he had made. He wanted to also see the two elven realms together in a peaceful setting, one of happiness instead of the many meetings about war, and suffering they usually spoke of. He longed to see his father's face, his brothers, but he knew he would probably not live to see them again.

Legolas stirred, blinking his eyes against the sunlight that was bearing down on them. He could see the sweat trickling down Aragorn's face, and longed to reach out to him. He stared numbly up to his hand, the one he aimed with, and let a few tears of pity slip from his eyes. He reached over with his left hand and tried to wipe some of the sweat from Aragorn's face. He did not deserve to die this way, no one did. Legolas knew he had already spent many hundreds of years in Arda, but Aragorn, he had only seen seventeen summers. It was too cruel to watch him slowly die this young.

As night once again descended on them both Bortian stomped over. "You have had plenty of time to think over today. I shall give you a choice. One of you may be freed from this pain, but the other shall remain here till morning. The choice is yours."

Aragorn spoke up quickly. "Let Legolas go free. I shall stay here."

Legolas tried to refute the plan, but Bortian sneered at him. "The choice has been made. You will do as I say, and stay in the tent tonight. You will even be brought fresh water."

Legolas' face was on of pity as his hand was released from the arrow. He did not feel the pain as the arrow was pulled free, all he felt was sorrow as he was dragged back to the tent. Aragorn would spend another night at the tree, while he took refuge in the tent. It was not fair, fate was cruel, and he began to cry in earnest. 


	5. As You Wish

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles. They would probably be dead by now, if this wasn't AU.

Chapter 5 ( As You Wish)

Legolas waited all night long, waited for dawn so that Aragorn would be released. He had a sickening delight when the human was shoved into the tent, landing on top of him almost. "Estel, can you hear me?" he said to the semiconscious mortal.

Aragorn turned fevered eyes on his friend. "I am well enough Legolas," he said

"You are not well, Estel. Even a madman could see this." Legolas stuck his head out of the tent flap and shouted to Bortian, or anyone else who would listen. "We need bandages and fresh water, or your playtime will be over very shortly!"

Legolas was promptly pushed back into the tent, putting his hands down to catch himself. The pain was almost unbearable, and he rolled onto his side, clenching his teeth. Minutes later the tent flap opened again and one of the men threw in a waterskin and a few bandages to them. "Wrap your wounds well, elf, for later you will be too busy to do so."

Legolas went to work wrapping Estel's hand, his stomach doing flips at how horrid the wound was. In return Estel took Legolas' hand and did the same, and then both took a welcomed sip of the water. "I do hope your father gets worried enough to come and search for us," Legolas said.

Aragorn sat up, cradling his hand to him. "If I am correct, my father will be out searching for us right now. He seems to know when I am in trouble somehow."

Legolas sighed in relief. "How will I ever shoot a bow again with this? What kind of elf will I be if I can't shoot a bow."

Aragorn knew Legolas was starting to despair. "Do not worry, Legolas. My father will fix your hand, and you will be outshooting the twins in no time at all."

Legolas stared down at his hand. "I hope you are right, Estel."

Before they could dwell on it any longer, the tent flap opened and they were told to come. Both of them got to their feet shakily and walked out into the blazing hot sun.

"Today you will see what real work is all about. You both have led charmed lives in the luxury of your elven realms, but that charmed life is now over. Today you will work as real men do, in the heat of the sun."

Legolas and Aragorn soon learned that what the leader had meant was that they would be slaves, basically, to the whims of the other men. They had to fetch water, and yet were given none to drink; they were to collect the firewood for later, and yet knew they would not share in its warmth; they were to even bathe the horses, knowing they could not use them to escape their dreaded fate, it seemed. The last straw came when they were told to clean the deer one of the men had shot, and yet they knew they would receive no food that day.

"The sun has been brutal, and my friend has a fever. Is it your goal to kill us both, for if so I prefer to die now," Legolas spat.

The leader was on his feet in a flash, grabbing Legolas by his hair. "You will do what I say, when I say. My end goal is to see you die, but not before I have broken that royal streak that you so desperately cling to. Your father will come, that I am sure, as will his, and then I will kill you, and not before."

Legolas stood his ground, glaring at the leader, and for his impudence, he was slapped across the face. "Get them back to their tent, no food for them tonight."

While Legolas and Aragorn sat in the tent, around them the men feasted on venison, and the leader spoke of his plans with his men.

In Mirkwood ...

Many days had passed, and with each one Thranduil grew a bit more worried. Usually Legolas was reluctant to leave Imladris and the family of Lord Elrond, but something else Thranduil knew was causing his son's late arrival.

Legolas was supposed to be back yesterday, and yet the sun was setting again, and still no sign of him yet. Thranduil paced the floor in his study, debating on whether he should ride out to find his wayward son, who more than likely was just dallying along the way.

As he paced, the door was flung open and a messenger came in. "Sire, this hawk just arrived with a message attached to it for you."

Thranduil quickly grabbed the note from the messenger and read it. The note was from Elladan, of all people, and read,

"King Thranduil, my father seems to think that Estel and Legolas have come into some trouble on the way to Mirkwood. Ada is acting very strangely as of late. We are headed to you, but I wanted you to be aware of this."

Elladan

Thranduil leaned out of his door and shouted. "Ready my horse, for I am going to look for my son!"

People about the palace ran to do as he asked, and Thranduil went to his room. He gathered up a few items of clothing, and then he walked over to the shelf above his dresser. There laying on it was his sword, gleaming as if it had been cleaned just that day. Thranduil grabbed it, placing it in the sheath at his side and took off out the door.

"Ada, I really must protest," Elrohir called to him. "The horses are tiring. My horse will surely die if we keep this pace up much longer."

Elrond turned his eyes to meet those of his sons. "We are close now. We cannot stop just yet. If your horse falters, ride with your brother. Its death will be regrettable, but your brother's life means more right now."

Elladan was truly tired of the cryptic messages his father had given them. "Ada, tell us now what is going on! I refuse to believe that it is nothing more than Estel and Legolas are in our need."

Elrond halted his horse, and it began to graze while he spoke. "Your brother and Legolas are now near death, their bodies covered in gashes and wounds. If we do not reach them soon, they will both perish. This is what I have foreseen, this is why I rush you so, and if the horse dies, so be it, but I cannot wait while it rests!"

The twins then grew very somber. "We did not know Ada. We thought it was merely something else. Forgive us."

"There is nothing to forgive. I should have told you from the beginning. Come, we are close to them I can feel it."

Back at the camp ...

Aragorn's head lolled to the side as he slept. The sun beating down on the tent had been too much, and he had succumbed to the heat and fell into a fitful sleep. Legolas had stayed awake until, at last, his own eyes had glazed over, and he joined his friend. Both of them were jolted awake by the boot that kicked them.

"Wake, both of you!"

Legolas was the first to open his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. "How long did we sleep?" he asked not fully aware yet of where he was.

The leader hunched down, his foul smelling breath just inches from Legolas. "You have been asleep for three days. My men and I thought you had died, but alas, that was not your fate. Gather your friend quickly elf and get outside!"

Legolas gently shook Aragorn until the man opened his own eyes. "Legolas? I was having a dream, a dream about home and my nice soft bed."

"Estel, come quickly before they return. We have been instructed to go outside. I am too weary to fight what they want anymore."

Aragorn seemed to understand, and both resolved that if they were to die today, they would not go from this world begging for their lives. When they opened the tent flap, the men stood waiting for them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. My men and I have things we need to do to prepare for your families' arrival. We do not have time to bother with either of you and prefer to have you where we can see you at all times. We have such devised a place that you shall remain until at last we see your fathers."

Both Aragorn and Legolas shuddered, wondering what fate was to come to them, but they did not wonder long. The men parted the circle that they had made, and both noticed the spikes in the ground.

It was Legolas first who was led to the spikes and his hands and feet were bound, stretching him out on the hot, dusty ground. Aragorn was next, wincing in pain as his hands were roughly pulled together, before he too was bound to the spikes beside Legolas."

The men seemed satisfied and returned to what they were doing, sharpening blades, and fletching arrows. "Legolas, the dirt clings to my back and seeps into my cuts," Aragorn whispered.

"My hands and cuts are also riddled with dirt, and the noonday sun is unforgiving at best. Try to not think about it, Estel. Place your mind somewhere else, somewhere that you enjoy, the river perhaps where we played."

Aragorn let his mind wander until he could pictured the river Legolas spoke of. They had often played there when he was a child, coming in dripping on the palace floor, much to his father's fury. He spent the next few hours drifting in and out of consciousness, only fully aware when he tried to move, and his bonds pulled at his wounds.

Legolas could not think of a safe place in his mind. His hand ached against the rough material they were bound with. His back and thigh screamed to be free of the dirt that was now mingled with the dried blood, and his lips were parched from the sun to the point they had begun to crack and bleed. This was not how he was supposed to die, not like this, tied to the ground, his body covered in gashes and scars. He was supposed to die fighting like a warrior.

Legolas stared over at Aragorn who flinched each time a passing ant found one of his wounds. Several times the men would come over and toss water on their heads, and Legolas felt shamed that he was happy about it. Those were the times he would try to catch the water in his mouth, swallowing down the precious drops, and he spoke to Aragorn, telling him to do the same.

The sun grew hotter and the sweat began to trickle down his face. Aragorn could not move more than a couple of inches either way. The injuries from the dogs had reopened when one of the men had come by and kicked him. His back seared with pain, as the dirt clung to the gashes in his back. He couldn't take it any longer and screamed out in frustration.

"Kill me now! I will not die like this, like an animal. If you are true men, you would have killed us."

The leader walked over, kneeling down to Aragorn. "You have such strong words for a man who is bound. Tell me, is this truly your wish? Do you truly wish to die, rather than see your family before I kill you?"

Aragorn licked his parched lips, "My family should not have to see me suffer such as this. I would rather they found me dead than crippled from your cruelty."

"As you wish, son of Elrond." the leader said, but then he stood up from Aragorn and walked over to Legolas. "Your friend wishes death, so I shall give him yours, but do not fear, you too shall hear his last screams before I claim your life. Take the time now, elf, and say your goodbyes."

Legolas' eyes grew huge with fear he could not mask. What more could they possibly do to them that had not already been done? Where was his father? Estel's father? This was not right to die alone in the woods without his family. The leader returned and pulled Aragorn's belt from behind his back.

The first lash brought screams as the belt made contact with Legolas' chest. Aragorn screamed, even begged for them to stop, as he watched Legolas writhe around on the ground, trying to get free, and yet not able. Over and over the leader brought the belt down on Legolas, his chest, his legs, nothing spared but his face, which was covered in tear tracks as he begged for them to stop.

Aragorn watched as welts surfaced on his friend, and wished Mandos would claim him now. He tried to turn his head away, but one of the men held his face firmly in place so that he had to watch. The screams continued, the tears continued until at last the leader stopped. Legolas' body was welt upon welt, and tears flowed from his eyes, but no more words escaped his lips.

"I believe that your wish has been granted. It should not be long before his death, either by despair, or the extent of his injuries."

"That is not what I said, and you know it! I did not wish for Legolas to suffer, I asked for my own death, not his!"

Again the leader smiled and said, "As you wish."

Aragorn knew what was coming but it did not lessen the blow. He felt violated, his clothes nothing more than shreds. The lashes rained down and he heard himself scream with each one, but his mind was slipping into a safe place, a place where there was no pain. The strikes of the belt grew faster in the leader's hand, and Aragorn began to cry. He would never see his Ada again, his brothers. He felt his legs stinging with pain, and the slow drop of blood from the belt. Was it his blood, or that of Legolas'?

The belt stopped after a few minutes more but Aragorn's body was numb now. He no longer felt anything, but the sun baking him. He licked his lips trying to gain some moisture in his mouth, but he could not. He turned his head to face the leader, and noticed the cruel smile upon it. "Your friend seems to be in a great deal of pain, and yet all he mutters is something about water. Come, see that I am not cruel, I will give him something to drink."

Aragorn turned his head to see several men walking towards Legolas, jugs in their hands. It was not water they carried, but instead alcohol. One man knelt down beside Legolas, filling his mouth with cool water from a waterskin. Legolas felt grateful for the merest of seconds, and then the others poured the alcohol onto him. His screams were deafening, and Aragorn felt himself grow nauseated.

He wanted to drown out the screams, but they kept coming, until at last they stopped all together. He turned his head again, and saw that Legolas' fate would soon be his. He would die screaming for his life. He recalled the alcohol being poured on him, his own screams, and then his mind grew fuzzy. He wished death would come swifter, as his body to him was already dead.

Legolas lay, his eyes closed, barely in consciousness. It was then he heard the leader speak to his men. "They are yours for the taking. Do what you will with them." He heard the men speak of vile things they wished to do, things that should not happen. He prayed for death, as he was sure Estel did. He rolled his head to the side, so that he may see his friend one last time before death would come, but instead saw several men, leering over him, their faces smiling in pleasure of what they were about to do.

Aragorn was not alone in his fate, as Legolas saw another group coming towards him. He could not be violated, not this way. He screamed, and then his mind went black, just as the first set of hands touched him. The last thing he knew were the sounds of horses coming from the distance. 


	6. A Father's Wrath

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 6

Thranduil saw the smoke from the fire, and wondered what and who it was. The guards had not been sent to this part of the forest in some time as it was free of spiders. He honestly didn't care what it was, but something told him he should check it out just to be sure. He was about to lead his horse in that direction when the trees spoke of danger.

Thranduil unsheahed his sword then, holding it in his right hand while he guided the horse onward to find out what was ahead.

Elrond and the twins could also see the smoke. "Ada, are the guards usually out this far, for I have never seen them?"

Elrond could not recall the guards being this far out in over a hundred years, as Thranduil, he and the Lorien elves had rid the forest of all the spiders that dwelled near there. "There is a feeling in the air," Elrond said.

"What feeling is it Ada?"

Elrond mused for a second, "Fear, and pain," he said, taking his sword from its sheath. "Be leery, for whatever is up ahead it is not friendly."

Aragorn was still caught up in the darkness of unconsciousness, but Legolas was slowly waking, his vision blurry, and yet he could make out the man standing over him, a wicked smile upon is face. Legolas wanted to scream at the man, but his tongue had swelled from dehydration, almost choking him. He watched as the man removed each boot from Aragorn's feet, and then he watched as the remainder of his shirt was cut away by the knife. It was as the man leered down at Aragorn that Legolas had to turn his head. He couldn't face the reality of what was happening.

Legolas did not get to hide from anything as one of the men walked slowly over to him. "Such a pretty elf. Such a shame that you must die. Well, we can't let you totally go to waste now can we?" Legolas knew this man's intentions and yet he had not the strength to even fight him. The small whimpers coming from Aragorn did nothing to ease his mind, as his own slipped once again into the blackness of safety.

Legolas' prayers were answered when he heard the sound of elvish voices. He wanted to open his eyes to see if it was only his imagination, but the thought of staring into the eyes that were there kept his own eyes shut tightly.

Elrond rode into the clearing from the north as Thranduil broke through the treeline on the west. The sight that awaited them both was horrific. Tied to stakes in the ground, were their sons. Elrond leapt from his horse, sword in hand in one swift motion, Thranduil doing the same. The twins ran to Aragorn and Legolas, their own swords held high to cleave the heads of those who had done this.

Just as Elrond turned one of the men came up behind him, dagger held in his hand. "So the father returns, the healer who brings nothing but death to his patients. Welcome Lord Elrond to what is sure to be your final day on Arda."

"What have you done? You will die for your transgressions against my son."

"It is you who will die, but not before you watch your son die slowly. I will show him no mercy, as you showed my brother none."

Elrond's rage flowed through him, bringing a sense of evil that had not crept into him since the day he watched Gil Galad fall before him. That day he had killed over and over, trying to wash away the pain he felt in his heart. Orc after orc fell to his blade, and when all was over he felt nothing that resembled closure as the pain still remained.

Thranduil was busy with his own demons. Before him stood a man, one that was responsible for many of his guards, his friends being slain. They had left the bodies to rot in the woods, ravaged by beasts, they were only recognized by the few parts of their faces that remained. Now this man stood between him and his son.

The man brought from his belt a dagger, the steel blade glinting in the sun. "You wish your son yes, but I wish to see the look in your eyes as I take his life. Kill me if you will afterwards, but not before."

"What is to keep me from killing you now?" Thranduil said, taking a step forward. The elven king blocked out the battle raging all around him, focusing on he man who knelt next to his son.

The man held the knife to Legolas' throat, running the blade down till it reached his chest. "As you can see I have the upperhand. Take a step in this direction and your son shall die swiftly. Perhaps if you linger there while I torture him, you may get to hear him profess his undying love for you before I kill him."

Thranduil clenched his sword in his hand till the knuckled turned white. "You shall die this day, that I swear to you."

The man smiled, and then turned his attention back to Legolas for a second. He pushed the blade in only a fraction and then ran the length of of down Legolas' chest. It looked to be no more than a mere scratch, until the blood started to ooze from the cut. Thranduil could not take watching his son being tortured and stepped forward, his sword raised.

"I told you not to move or you would regret it!" Legolas face scrunched up in pain, and yet his parched throat could only whimper as the blade cut his flesh. Thranduil watched as the man wrapped his arms around Legolas' throat, applying just enough pressure for him to struggle. Stop this at once! He has not wronged you. It is I that you wish to kill!"

The man released his grip on Legolas' throat, and the color returned to his face. "Nay, he was born and that is reason enough to kill him. My brother would have been a father by now, his son a man, but you saw fit to kill him. Do not think that your son will fair any better." The man raised his hand, slapping Legolas hard across the face to waken him. "You shall not go quietly to death! Your father is here and wishes to hear your last words."

Legolas stared at the man who sat beside him, and then down to his body. It was void of clothing, the bare skin laying on the harsh ground. He wanted to close his eyes and forget the pain, he wanted to go back to the place where the darkness enveloped him, and made the hurt go away, but he could hear the voice of his father pleading with him to stay.

The man again put his hands up to strangle Legolas, but in his zeal to kill him he had forgotten the battle within inches from where he sat. Elladan had been fighting off one of the men, his blade raised to strike the man down where he stood, but the man had moved and Elladan's elbow caught something behind him, something solid. Elladan did not have time to check what it was he had struck, but it was all the opportunity Thranduil needed.

Thranduil's blade was swift, slicing through the man's hand at the wrist. The screams were instantenous, the blood spurting from where his hand had been, but the man was not ready to give up his claim on Legolas. With his other hand he grabbed the elf by the throat trying to kill him, trying to avenge what he thought was a wrongful death. Thranduil again raised his sword, but this time the blade entered the man's heart, and he no longer felt hatred and revenge, now he felt nothing, as death had taken him.

Thranduil pushed the man's body off Legolas, and began to untie him from the stakes. All calls to his sons went unheard as Legolas hung limly in his hands. The fight to breathe had been too much, and Legolas had gone back to the safe place, the darkness of unconsciousness. There was a battle yet going on around them, but Thranduil heard nothing as he cradled his son in his arms.

Elrond Peredhil stood face to face with Bortian. The man sneered at him, daring him to step forward, and Elrond took that dare. "For each step that you make, my man will take pleasure in harming your son."

Elrond was ready to call his bluff, but one glance at the leader hovering over Estel made him hesitate. "As you see you are at my mercy Lord Elrond." Bortian had made a drastic error however, and soon discovered it. Elrohir's blade had entered the back of his neck, the tip of it protruding from his throat. "It is you that have made the error," Elrond said, as Bortian's body slumped to the ground.

Elrond rushed to Estel, and only stopped a few feet from him. The twins were capable of handling he three men that were left, and Elrond knew it was he who would have to face the leader, the man who now sat beside his son, knife raised above his heart. Elrond's feet moved to the left, trying to get a better angle to kill the man, but Notiren's eyes never left him.

"We meet again Lord Elrond. My men are dying or are dead, and yet I still have the upper hand. As you can see even the mighty elven king cannot tear himself away from his grief long enough to help you."

Elrond glanced over at Thranduil and saw him cradling Legolas in his arms. He prayed that Legolas still yet lived, but he did not truly know. "What makes you think you will live?"

"I need not live. You think I value life? I shall be happy to go where my brother awaits me, but not before I take your son with me."

"Men such as yourselves do not grace Mandos' Halls"

This seemed to anger the leader. "You have no idea who graces his halls. My brother was a fine man, and you slayed him, as if he were nothing but filth. Too long have the elves ruled Middle Earth. Too long have men been cast aside by your kind. Hear me now Lord Elrond. I am Notiren and I shall avenge my family!"

Elrond stepped forward as the dagger was ran over Estel's chest until it reached his navel, leaving a trail of blood in its path. He saw the blood, the scars old and new that riddled Estel's naked body. The heat of the day had dried his lips till they had cracked and bled, and his skin was covered with blisters from the noonday sun. Tears prickled in the corners of Elrond's eyes and Notrien laughed. "You cry? You dare to cry now, after what you have done in your life?"

Elrond's fury was mounting. He recalled a talk he had with Mithrandir many years ago after the hatred had overwhelmed him. He knew it was wrong, he knew that hatred should never fuel ones blade, but Elrond was not thinking as a warrior, but as a father. The strangled cry that escaped Aragorn's mouth made Elrond focus once again on what was happening. He stared down at Notrien and saw him running the blade down Estel's thigh, having done Valar knows what in the few seconds he had let his mind wander.

Elrond could stand it no more, the sob escaping Estel sending him over the edge. He raised his sword, as Notrien raised his dagger. Elrond's sword stopped though halfway through Nortien's chest, for it had struck Thranduil's blade. "I could not watch it any longer," he said before collapsing in his own grief.

Nortien fell dead, his plan not accomplished. "Come we must get them to Mirkwood if we are to have any chance of saving them," Elrond ordered.

Thranduil went to gather Legolas, and Elrond went to untie Estel. He noticed the jagged hole through his hand, the dried blood on his wrists as he had fought against the ropes. Elladan and Elrohir came to kneel beside their father. "Ada ..." Elladan said, staring down at his brother. "Will they live?"

Elrond remained silent, for he truly did not know. Their skin is hot to the touch, fevered from the infections and sun. We must ride will all haste, and pray along the way that Mandos does not seek them out before we get there."

They all mounted up, Elrond and Thranduil holding the two injured in front of them. "We shall ride ahead Ada, and warn the healers that you are coming," suggested Elrohir.

"Should you have any problems tell them it shall be my wrath they will face," Thranduil said. They watched the twins race off towards Mirkwood, them following, trying to keep Legolas and Estel from slipping permanently into the world of darkness. 


	7. Not All Have Perished

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 7

The twins rode ahead, and the healers were waiting for Thranduil and the others when they arrived. Estel and Legolas were taken from their fathers and brought up to the healing ward, their injuries looking grave, if not fatal. Elrond wasted no time in following the healers, and within minutes he was barking out directions for them to follow.

Thranduil's head healer looked as if he would balk at the idea of being ordered around, but the stern glare from King Thranduil sent him running from the room to get the supplies. "Some of these wounds are superficial, both others are deep, to the bone in fact," Elrond stated while removing the dirty tunic that was wrapped around their hands.

Every elven healer in the room gasped aloud when they saw the gaping hole in Legolas' hand. "Will he ever be able to shoot again?" one dared to ask.

"If not he will be of no use to the hunting parties," the head healer offered. If he thought Thranduil looked livid before he did not expect to be grabbed by the elven king.

"You dare to speak of my son thusly! How dare you assume that he will not heal from his injuries, and should he not he will still be the heir to the realm of Mirkwood. Remove yourself from my sight."

The healer went scurrying from the room, and no other dared to question whether Legolas would recover, though they did wonder.

Elrond spent an hour cleaning the wounds on Legolas' chest and back, and wrapping them in fresh strips. Once this was accomplished he went to work cleaning the wound on his hand. The wound was deep, filled with dirt and grime. "I shall need alcohol to cleanse this wound properly." Some was brought to him, and he winced before he poured it in the wound. Elrond expected a reaction from Legolas, but the elven prince did not even flinch, a sure sign of his condition.

Elrond next moved to Estel's, whose wounds were being wrapped by the twins. Elladan had never looked so serious before, as he wrapped the ugly red gashes on Estel's back in the fresh strips of cloth. "He is well Ada. He needs medicine, but when I tried to give him some it dribbled down his chin."

Elrond stared at his son, and took the cup from Elladan to see if he could persuade his son to drink. He lifted the cup to Estel's mouth, parting his parched lips as he did. The cool water ran from the cup into his mouth, but soon it again ran from his mouth. "He is dehydrated, his throat more than likely swollen shut from it."

Elrond knew he needed to clean the wound on Estel's hand for it was caked in dirt, his wrists raw from the struggle against the ropes. "Elrohir, come, I have an idea." Elrond directed, handing the cup to Elrohir.

Elrond grabbed Estel up in his arms once more careful of his injuries, and in his hand he held the alcohol. He opened Estel's hand, staring down at the way it was much larger than Legolas', almost as if he had ripped it away from what was pinning it. He motioned for Elrohir to tilt the cup, and he began to pour the alcohol on the wound. Though Estel was not awake he fought against his father's help. His mouth opened as if to scream, but his throat was too parched, so that the only sound was a whisper struggling to be a scream. The water Elrohir had poured in went down his throat, soothing it somewhat.

Elrond exhaled, having rubbed the salve onto the wound, and wrapping it, but he was not prepared for what happened next ... neither was anyone else in the room.

Estel's throat that had been deprived of liquid for so long now began to choke. Once he regained his breath he started to scream, a garbled scream of nonsense. "What does he speak of?" Elladan asked, hoping his father could make some sense of the nonsense.

Elrond was about to tell his son he had no idea when Estel's words began, frantic. Though the blackness of unconscious still claimed him, he begged for the men to stop hurting Legolas. He begged for sympathy all in the room knew had not been given. It was as he spoke of the men, and their vile thoughts that all were horrified. None of them had known what their sons went through, for neither had woken.

"Make him stop!" One of the healers yelled, unable to listen to the constant screaming. Elrond placed his hands on Estel's forehead, sending him what he hoped were soothing thoughts. The screams lessened until at last they were nothing. Elrond sighed, but the twins and Thranduil were now full of another rage. "They have tried to steal what is not theirs to take!" Elladan ranted.

Elrond's eyes glistened with tears. Those who dared to look in Thranduil's direction saw he too shared in the anguish over his son. "I am glad those who have done this are dead."

"They deserved no less for what they did!" Elladan proclaimed.

Elrond placed the covers tightly around Estel, to keep him from falling off the bed. Estel had been thrashing for the past ten minutes as if he were fighting off some assailant, and yet his hands did not move from above his head. It was like Estel did not know he was now free from his bonds.

Little did the occupants of the room realize that all had not perished.

Amras had gone to gather firewood, his attention grabbed by as usual by the thrill of hunting a nearby rabbit. It was a passion of his to hunt down rabbits, squirrels, almost anything that he could. His mother had sent him along with his brother Boritan hoping to curb his lust for the kill of the hunt.

As Amras walked back into the campsite to yell of his find, he discovered nothing but bodies. The ground was saturated with blood, the flies starting to collect on the dead. Amras dropped the rabbits, running to where his brother stood. Boritan had taught him about the kill, about hating elves and what they stood for, their race, everything about them. Amras had been glad when his mother had sent him along in fact, and Boritan had spoken of how proud he was when Amras helped beat the elf and human.

Amras made his way through the bodies, stepping over limbs that had been severed. Amras then came to a stop. There was his brother, there was Boritan. Amras sat among the dead, his friends, his brothers in arms and plotted the demise of the elf and human. The guards, the other elves, even the King of Mirkwood would not hinder his plan to one and for all kill the elf and human as his brother had intended to do. 


	8. Just Too Tired

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Estel and Legolas go to Mirkwood for a celebration, but

never make it.

Disclaimer: They do not enjoy thong olympics so I do not own them.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 8

The four occupants in the room had not slept in two days. "Will you not go and try to sleep?" Elrond implored of Thranduil.

Thranduil rose from his chair after pulling the covers up on Legolas. "Can you? Would you leave Estel now? My son has not woken. I know not what has befallen him."

Elrond walked to Legolas' bedside, standing in front of Thranduil. "It was foolish of me to think so. Will you not come with me and at least get some fresh air. The twins will watch over them."

Thranduil stared at the two raven haired elves, and Elladan came to stand by Legolas' bed. "I will watch over him, you can trust me."

Thranduil reluctantly agreed to go with Elrond, not knowing that he was going to be forced to eat something while they were gone. Elrohir settled in next to Estel, while Elladan took a seat by Legolas. The two of them wet the cloths over and over to wipe some moisture over their parched lips. "Do you think they will wake soon?" Elrohir asked.

"It has been too long since I have heard Legolas' taunts or Estel's laughter. I pray they will waken soon, so that Ada may again sleep."

Elrohir went to ask his brother how long he thought they would be unconscious when Estel began to shudder. "Be calm Estel, all is well." he whispered, but it did not seem to soothe Estel. Elladan was on his feet and at Estel's other side immediately.

"Estel," he also whispered, shaking Estel's arm slightly to wake him. "Wake, for it is just a dream."

Estel heard none of his brothers comments to him, for he was lost in his dreams and thoughts. As Elrohir wet the cloth again and placed it on Estel's lips to moisten them he flinched, as if trying to crawl away. "Estel dartho! You will injure yourself further," Elladan pleaded to no avail.

As if Legolas felt his pain he began to thrash about the bed, calling to his father, begging for someone to stop. Elladan went to help him as best he could, but Legolas shied away from his touch. "What shall we do Dan?" Elrohir asked, trying to hold down Estel.

Elladan went to answer, but his words were drowned out by the onset of Estel screaming. Over and over he screamed, tearing at the sheets, clawing at his side that was stitched up. The twins tried to soothe both Estel and Legolas, but their efforts were in vain.

The scream continued, awful screams, that made both twins fill with dread. "Stay away from me! Please do not do this, I am begging you!" each of them screamed as they clawed to get away from the unseen foe. Elladan and Elrohir weren't the only ones who had been alerted by the screams as healers flooded into the room, but the twins would not be moved from their charges.

"Step aside Elladan!" one of the healers shouted.

"I will not leave them!" he shouted back, still trying to keep Legolas still. Legolas' hands were now open wounds again, and the blood was seeping onto the bed, and Elladan's hands.

Elrohir however was having a difficult time. Estel seemed to think he was one of his captors and was fighting him, even in his sleep. "Estel, please little brother, I am trying to help you."

Estel's screams intensified bringing the whole of the House of Elrond, even the stable hands. Elrohir tried to pull the sheets up to cover his brother's nakedness, and that is when the tears began to flow down Estel's face. "Please, no," he begged and Elrohir's face to now had tears streaming.

"Elladan, they ..." he began, both of Estel's now bloody hands in his. He could speak no more words though as the tears choked him.

Elrond and Thranduil had been sitting in the gardens when the screams began and both dropped their cups, racing for the healing ward. Behind them the stable hands, and even the guards ran to catch up, the guards with weapons drawn. When they made it to the healing ward the door was crowded, until the shout of "Ada!" was heard.

"Move aside now!" Elrond ordered, and a path was made for the two. Elrond and Thranduil however stopped once inside the room, after witnessing the sight inside. Both twins were now struggling to keep the other two from harming themselves further. Blood was everywhere, the bed, the floor, and he sheets. Elrond stepped to Elrohir's side as Thranduil did to Elladan, taking over for the twins who now stared in horror.

It took over an hour to calm the pair, and then the sheets were changed, and wounds rewrapped, but the blood on their hands remained. Elrond had not noticed before, nor had Thranduil until their sons were one again sleeping soundly, and then they peered over at the twins. Both sons of Elrond stood in shock staring down at their blood stained hands, blood of the brother, of their friend.

"Ada, we tried, we really did, but they fought as if their lives depended on it," Elladan told him.

Elrond closed his eyes unsure of what to say to them, so it was Erestor who spoke up. "I am sure they did fight for their very lives. If they had not been so strong they would have perished from their ordeal. In time their bodies will heal, and then we will see to what lingers in their hearts and minds."

Elrond nodded, as did Thranduil but neither wanted to know what their sons had suffered at the hands of the elves, neither wanted to face it.

All was silent in the healing ward again, all but the few silent tears that came from two fathers who were now being told by Elrohir what he thought had happened to them both. 


	9. Remembering

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 9

Elrond and Thranduil slept in shifts for the next two days, each waking to see that neither Aragorn nor Legolas had woken. The twins also took their turns, begging to stay in the room, begging to be near their brother and friend.

It had been a hard two days on the families, but this night would be the hardest. Elrond sat in the chair beside Estel's bed, his head leaned forward in sleep when he felt the slightest movement. Estel started to mumble in his sleep, speaking of horrible things, things that no father would ever want to hear his child utter.

"Hush Estel. I am here, and you are safe," Elrond whispered to his son, hoping this time that the words would waken him. As if someone heard his prayers Estel's eyes blinked open.

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief only momentarily as Estel did not realize his surroundings at first, and opened his mouth and screamed, backing away on the bed. "Legolas!" he screamed over and over, until at last Elrond could hear the movement behind him.

The screams alerted the rest of the family, the twins, Thranduil, and Erestor came running through the door. Thranduil went to his son who was now awake, his hands wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth on the bed. The twins went to Estel side but the sight of their brother shying away from them, broke their hearts. Elrond spoke soothingly to his son, and yet his words fell on deaf ears as Estel crawled further away, his continued screams for his friend rising, even though his throat was garbled from disuse.

"Dartho Estel!" Erestor screamed, and immediately Estel's screams became quiet, turning to whimpers. It was only then he looked at his father who was sitting beside the bed, tears in his eyes.

"Ada?" Estel questioned, hoping that it was truly him and not some illusion. His answer came as Elrond wrapped his arms around his son, embracing him, and rocking him as if he were a child again. The occupants of the room settled both Estel and Legolas, and broth was brought in for them to eat.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Elrond asked Estel, but Estel's eyes told him that the his son could give him no answers, not yet. As he gazed at the sadness in his eyes another voice broke the silence in the room.

"We ... they ... it was horrible. They showed no mercy, only laughing as we screamed. Nothing was more frightening than to watch Estel sit alone all night, the arrow in his hand, pinned to the tree, at least I thought not." Thranduil was now at his side, his arms wrapped around his son.

"You do not have to speak if it just yet," he told him.

Legolas swiped away the tears that had fallen, and looked to Estel who could only shake his head. "The dogs, there were so many, and I couldn't fight them off, no matter how hard I tried. They were ripping Estel to pieces and then they turned on me." This is when they heard the wail from Estel, and his muttered words. "I tried Ada, but I wasn't strong enough to pull them all off him."

Estel buried his face into Elrond's robes while Elladan stroked his hair. "Did he hurt you in any other ways?" Elrond asked Estel, gripping his chin so that he could not look away.

"He tied us out in the hot sun, staked to the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't get away. The sun was so hot, the ants were biting, my arms and legs begged to be released. I just wanted to curl into a ball and die."

Legolas' hiccupped sobs echoed throughout the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned to his father. "Ada, I am so ashamed."

"What would you have to be ashamed of? There were many elves and you are but two. There was no way you could have gotten free so do not feel shamed."

Elladan saw the tears fall from Estel's eyes, the unmistakable shame, and he knew what things the elves tried to do. He had killed them for those very things. He felt no shame in slaying them all for they had tried to take what was not theirs.

"Feel at peace young ones. We shall get you a quick bath, and a fresh set of clothes. By morning perhaps you will feel well enough to open the gifts."

Thranduil nodded his head. "I shall send for them to draw you a bath, and then perhaps a bit more food before you rest for the night."

Mirkwood was quiet, not entirely as Amras sat outside the gate, peering over the expanse of the Realm of Mirkwood. True, the two had made it safe inside thanks to their fathers, but they would not be safe long. Amras would make sure of that. He would wait and tomorrow he would get them. Tomorrow he would finish the job.

It had been two days and Estel and Legolas had recovered enough to go downstairs with a little help. Each of them still limped as they walked, their legs still not recovered from being tied to the stakes, or the gashes left in them by the wild dogs. Eating was another great task as their hands were stitched together and the slightest movement brought about great pain.

It was decided that both were well enough to join the family in the study for tea, and both were relieved to just get out of bed. While in bed they had nothing to do but think about what had happened. Hours were spent in the middle of the night with tears. Estel and Legolas talked about what happened, each trying to console the other, but it was the night that Elladan walked into the room to find his brother curled up in the corner crying.

"What brings about these tears Estel? What hurt is so deep that it wakens you from sleep?"

Estel stared into Elladan's eyes and told him a story of a pain too real to speak of. Elladan listened to Estel, and as he spoke he seemed to revert back to the small child that would come to him in the middle of the night, scared, alone, and fearful of things that could no longer hurt him.

Elladan and Estel were not alone for in the other part of the room sat Legolas. He had woken and sat staring at the discussion between brothers. Elladan saw the trickle of tears on his face, and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Legolas, come here and sit with us."

Legolas shook his head no. "It is a time for family. A discussion between brothers," and Legolas turned away from them both though he didn't want to. It was just a moment later that he felt the hand on his shoulder and turned to face Estel.

"When have you ever been anything but my brother Legolas? We suffered together. I will not leave your side now." The three of them sat there, Legolas and Estel sharing with Elladan what they could not share with the others. They told them of their fears, of how they begged for death if only to escape the horrors that they had lived. He listened to them, but he was not the only one, as outside on the balcony hiding was Amras, a smile on his face for soon he would have his chance. Soon he would kill the elf and man. 


	10. What Lies in Wait

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 10

Elladan had listened to his brother and friend for over three hours. They had shed many tears, but in the end Estel admitted he felt better. "I am hungry a bit," Estel said as Elladan stood to depart the room.

"You are not really healed yet little brother and I would not aggravate your injuries further."

A hint of a smile came across Legolas' face. "Would you rather he snuck out of the room or would you like to escort him? You know he will not stay in bed for very long."

Elladan gave a mock glare at both of them and relented. "If you promise to tell Ada, and King Thranduil that I was forced, then I shall help you downstairs."

Estel let his brother help him to his feet but Legolas was having none of it. "I am an elf, and have nearly healed. I will not require your help Elladan."

Elladan turned from where he was helping Estel and smiled. "I shall inform Ada that you are no longer in need of his services as a healer. I am sure you will enjoy his lecture, almost as much as you will enjoy the cup of tea."

"Wait!" Legolas grumbled but held out his good hand to be helped to the doorway by Elladan. He didn't enjoy the wrath of Lord Elrond, and his teas were always sure to have you sleep at least two days.

The three of them made their way down the stairs, and Amras made his way inside the room. He was proud of himself for passing by the guards of Mirkwood unnoticed. Although they were very busy when the human and elf were brought in. Four of the guards were pulled from the gate to surround the house, making sure no one entered.

He looked about the room, and found where he would hide. The closet was at least eight foot long inside. A perfect hiding place to pounce on the unsuspecting pair as they slept.

Just as Elladan stepped foot into the dining hall Elrond was on his feet followed by Thranduil. "Is there something wrong? Are they in pain?"

"Ada, all is well. The two of them refused to stay another minute upstairs," Elladan told his father, as he helped Estel and Legolas take a seat at the table.

Elrond sighed knowing the stubborn streak in both of them. "You shall partake in dinner, but only if you show no signs of growing weary."

Estel and Legolas recanted the few details that they could about their captors as they munched on a few vegetables, neither of them truly hungry. This put the whole of the room in a somber mood, and Erestor felt it was time to relieve the tension. "I think it is high time we do what we came here for."

Thranduil looked perplexed. "What may that be?"

"We came to celebrate your birthing day of course," he announced though he thought the idea a bit far fetched.

This produced gales of laughter from Thranduil. "I am thousands of years old and you wish to celebrate my birthing day? The very idea of lighting that many candles would surely burn down all of Mirkwood." Thranduil continued to laugh till he saw the somber faces of not only Estel, but Legolas as well. "I did not mean to jest so," he said. "If it means that much to you we shall celebrate the occasion."

Estel's face brightened some, but if you knew him as his father did you could see the traces of embarrassment left behind. "I shall have the cooks prepare a cake in your honor."

"There is no need for that. While the two of you were off healing I had the cooks prepare the cake. I have also taken the liberty of wrapping the gifts that were brought," Erestor informed them.

"Leave it to you to have everything ready," Thranduil said, rolling his eyes in a very unkingly manner. "Shall we go and sit in the study, and sip brandy until it arrives?"

Everyone stood for the short walk to the study, the twins helping Estel and Legolas to their feet. "We are injured yes, but we are not invalids Dan. I can walk by myself," Estel spoke. It was only a second before he realized his harsh words. "Forgive me Dan. It is only the toll of the last few days that has made me so irritable."

Elladan smiled, "There is nothing to forgive Estel." Elladan eased away from his brother, letting him walk unaided but stood close enough to catch him should he falter. They had almost made it to the study when Estel stopped.

"I have forgotten my gift! It had to have been lost in the scuffle."

Estel's face was ashen, and he felt like he was going to be sick. For two years he had planned and sought out this most precious gift. He had found it in a shop, bargained with the shop owner and then gotten the item. On his way home with it he had been attacked and almost beaten to death, but he kept the item secure. Now he would not get to bestow it to King Thranduil and return it to its home."

"Do not let yourself be saddened Estel," came the soft words of Erestor. The advisor walked over to the sullen human. "Your weapon and package were found among the things at the campsite. Both are upstairs in your room, just inside the closet."

The twins both grinned from ear to ear. They knew the sacrifices that Estel had made to get the present, even selling his own sword at the time to get the money. "Would you like me to go and get it for you?" Elrohir asked.

"Nay, I shall have Legolas walk with me. If you will wait for us in the study Elrohir, I will call you should we need help."

Neither twin wanted to let the two walk alone, but at the urging of Elrond they relented. Estel held the banister to the right and Legolas to the left, each using their good hand. Step by step they walked until the whole of the way to the room. Estel paused outside the room to catch his breath, his hand slipping to hold his side, as the welts underneath burned.

After catching his breath he looked to Legolas who by this time was paler than his usual self. "We have struggled to make it once again my old friend but we have made it," Aragorn said to Legolas. "Come I have waited many years to give this gift to your father."

Legolas did not know what Aragorn was so anxious about for he had not shared what the gift was before now. He carefully made his way to the bed, and sat down. Aragorn went to the closet, and grabbed his cloak off the rack. He did not see Amras standing in the shadows in the back, when he closed the door, his joy too much. "Look at this Legolas," he said laying the item on the bed. "Unwrap it."

Legolas took the thing bound up in paper and began to wrap it, the job difficult with only the use of one hand. It seemed small, and almost weightless to him. When the last piece of paper was removed he gasped. "Estel, it is my mother's."

"Aye, I saw this necklace in a shop during my travels. I bargained for over two years for it, and now I shall return it to your father." Tears filled Legolas' eyes as he stared down at the necklace.

"My Amme was given this on her wedding day by my father. He had it made for her. He said the sapphire reminded him of her eyes."

"Yes, and if I recall your father told me one night while we sat sipping wine that the green stone was added upon your birth so that she could remember her son, who reminded her that all was green and golden in the world despite the ever lurking dangers."

"Tis a treasure indeed," Legolas said, before the tears fell from his eyes."

"One your father shall enjoy again," Aragorn said, as he rewrapped the gift, using a piece of twine to tie it up. Their joy was short lived as the closet door opened.

"Tears, how endearing a trait. Sadly you will need those for later when you beg me for your very lives," Amras said, the glint of his blade announcing he now stood behind Legolas. "Do not scream young one, for it would be the last thing your friend here ever heard."

Aragorn wanted to yell, knowing within seconds the room would be filled with guards and their family, but the look of pure fear in Legolas' eyes kept him from it. "What is it that you want?"

"I thought that was obvious human. I wish to kill you both. I wish to hear you beg me for your lives before you draw your last breath, but most of all I wish to send your father's to find what is left of you when I am done."

The scramble for the sword was unexpected, and Amras faltered for a second, but the blood on Estel's shirt was halted their escape. "Did I not say that I would in fact kill you? Let this be the first lesson to you."

Legolas went to Estel's side, helping him back to his feet as he had fallen. He did not see Amras approach, but he felt the sting of the blade as it was swept across his own skin. His teeth clenched trying to hold back the scream. "Stand up! Your spilt blood shall warn the others, and they will come for you. They will be too late, but that is no matter, I will enjoy the looks upon their faces before I take their lives as well."

"You seem confident that you will prevail," Aragorn said, through gritted teeth.

"Why should I not be? I have you, and soon you both will know that you have seen but a taste of pain. Your deaths will be my vengeance, and I shall enjoy the looks of horror on your face elf, as the weaker human dies first."

Aragorn and Legolas were led down the hallway away from the study and their families. Out through the back entrance into Mirkwood and out into the yard. There Aragorn stopped to catch his breath, holding his bloodied hand out to Legolas. "We shall survive this Legolas, or I shall be there waiting for you in the end." Legolas placed his own bloody hand in that of Aragorn's, his tears held back by sheer willpower. "Together we shall go or not at all. If we die know that I shall be the one holding my hand out to you in Mandos' Halls."

Amras moved the two of them away from the palace, but inside two others were also moving, up the stairs Elrond and Thranduil were going to check on what was keeping their sons. 


	11. Help me

Title: Blood Stained Hands 

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 11

Elrond and Thranduil made their way up the stairs and down the hall to the guest rooms. "Your son is as stubborn as you Elrond, but as thoughtful as someone else I knew long ago."

Elrond's smile could not be missed. "Aye, he reminds me of Celebrian quite often. He thinks of things that I never even fathom. Hannon le for going along with this celebration, it means a lot to him to be accepted by you."

"Tis a gesture I am glad I could give. I think of your sons as my own. I would kill for them, and before the day is over and the jests about my age continue I may have to take them over my knee."

Elrond laughed again pushing open the door to the guest room that should have held the pair, but, but once they stepped into the room, Elrond's face turned quite pale. "Estel!" he called out, but got no answer in return.

"Perhaps they are in the bathing chamber?" Thranduil offered. Elrond swung open the door to the bathing chamber off of the room, and again found no one.

This sent a shiver of dread down Elrond's back. "Where could they be? I know they couldn't have gotten that far alone."

Thranduil went to the doorway and called for one of his guards. The guard came running from down the hallway, his face quite stern having been called by his King. "What can I do for you?"

"My son, and that of Lord Elrond. Have you seen them?"

"Aye, I have seen them, leaving the grounds. They were escorted by another elf, their friend I assume."

"You assume wrongly!" Thranduil shouted. He and Elrond took off in a run, the shouting having alerted the twins and Erestor as they passed them on the stairs. "Your brother has been taken, and Legolas as well. Grab your swords and meet me by the door!" Elrond yelled.

Everyone scrambled to the doorway, but none were fast enough to catch the elven fathers. Thranduil and Elrond flung the door open, running out into the courtyard, swords drawn already.

The five of them scoured every inch of the courtyard from the gardens, to the fountain but no sign of the two were found. Elladan and Elrohir had split up searching the grounds past the stables, and that is when Elladan saw it, the blood on the ground. "Ada!" he yelled, bringing the others to him.

Blood was pooled onto the ground, not much but enough to send fear into their hearts. "Someone has harmed them. Someone has dared to touch them!" Elladan said, standing his fingers wet with the blood.

Elrond scanned the area, looking for even the slightest of clues. "I do not see them, and yet I know they are not far away." He turned to start walking towards the gate but Thranduil was not moving to follow them. "Are you not coming? Our sons are in danger."

Thranduil stood still, his face wrinkled in concentration. "The trees speak of evil that has passed. They tell me that we should follow it to the river."

The five of them took off towards the river. It would take them over an hour on foot, but they were running, and Amras had not been there long considering he and his two hostages moved much slower.

"Remove your shirt!" he yelled to Estel. Though Estel tried he could not pull his arms up to get the shirt off. Amras seeing him struggle laughed. "You were going to slay me with your sword, and yet you can't even complete the simple task of taking off your own shirt. Tell me son of Elrond, just how were you going to slay me?"

Estel spat in the elf's face. "The Valar would have sent me the strength to kill you." This angered Amras and he drew the sword over Estel's chest, cutting both the shirt away and slicing his chest. "Ahhh, the blood of a traitor. It warms my heart to know that I shall see the pain in your father's eyes. Though I must admit he isn't really your father is he."

"Lord Elrond is his father!" Legolas shouted.

"No one asked for your opinion son of Thranduil!" Legolas saw the strike coming but he could not avoid it. The blow to his mid section sent him doubling over in pain.

Amras returned his gaze to Aragorn, running the tip of his sword across his neck. "You know I think I would take more pleasure in killing you with my bare hands."

"If that is what you feel you must do, but know that my father shall avenge my death, and take your life." Aragorn sounded much braver than he felt.

Amras smirked, the smile on his face growing as a thought came to him. Aragorn waited for the blow but it never came, instead he watched as Legolas was struck again. Amras laughed as Legolas' body shook. Each blow to his stomach sent another wave of nausea over him, until he felt as if he would black out. Legolas' lips were bleeding as he bit down on them to keep from screaming. The next blow sent Legolas to his knees, his breaths coming in gasps now.

"Do you see. Your friend here is an elf, and yet even he cannot withstand what I have planned for you. Take one last look at Arda for it shall be your last." Amras raised his sword, and Estel hung his head in defeat. He knew he would die here, but he could not stop the tears that welled in his eyes knowing he would not get to say goodbye to his family. He heard Legolas yelling for him, but he couldn't bear to face him, not now, not knowing it would be the last thing he saw.

Amras swung the sword to kill Estel, but the sword was knocked from his hands. He looked around in shock, and from fifty feet away he saw King Thranduil, his bowed poised to kill him. "Step away from my son," Elrond said, advancing on him, the others weapons drawn as well.

Amras knew that they would kill him, kill him as they did his brother, his friends, and he was not going to die so easily. Grabbing Estel around the throat he placed his body in front of his own. "You deem to hide like a coward!" Thranduil shouted. "Come and face your destiny with death!"

Amras worked quickly with the rope that bound Estel, and pulled his hands free, tying them again behind his back. "I am no coward, but neither am I a fool. You killed my brother, and that is to be my fate as well. Tell me why you cast me from your realms."

Elladan grew angry and started to head towards Amras. The only thing that stopped him was the look of fear and pain in his brother's eyes. "As you can see I have no problem killing the human. One step closer and you will no doubt kill me, but not before I kill him."

Elrond halted Elladan, but himself moved closer, gauging just how serious his son's wounds were. "You can release my son, and no harm will come to you till after your trial."

"I have taken the King's son, and his friend, though do not dare to call him your blood. This is nothing more than a waif you have bestowed kindness upon. I know my fate so do not profess your lies to me."

Legolas moaned, trying to loosen his bonds, and for a split second his grip on Estel loosened. Estel knew this was his chance and tried to twist away. Amras' elven reflexes were quick, and for Estel's troubles he received a blow to the ribs.

"We must do something Ada! If we continue to stand here he will kill them both!" Elrohir said, noticing that Amras was stepping back to stand in front of Legolas.

"I shall try to distract him, Thranduil, once his eyes are averted try to sneak around him."

Thranduil knew it would be no use. Though Amras was not the brightest elf, he would notice if he were missing. He took matters into his own hands, and stepped closer, walking right towards Amras. "You should end this now, before it goes any further. If so you will only spend your days in the dungeons, rather than dead."

"Stop! Do not step any closer!" Amras screamed, the grip around Estel's throat causing him to gasp for air. "Do you think I fear death? My family is dead, my brother slain by your own. I fear nothing Thranduil." To prove his point Amras grabbed Legolas by his hair, then smacked his head on the tree.

The blow sent Legolas into darkness, a well wished darkness to keep the pain away. Amras backed up further, and felt himself stumble just a bit. Looking down he saw the large rock he had stumbled on and knelt down to pick it up, never taking his eyes off Thranduil and Elrond.

With one hand around Estel's throat and the other holding the rock a smile came over his face. With as much force as he could he smashed the rock into Estel's stomach, the scream echoing across the field. "That was for my father," Amras said.

Elrond was livid. "You will release my son!" Elrond advanced on Amras, his sword drawn.

Amras could see the hatred in his eyes and grew scared. He had heard stories from his father about the war. It was told that Elrond fought and slayed many of Sauron's minions, and he looked ready to kill again. Again Amras raised the rock, this time bashing Estel in the stomach. Estel could no longer stand the pain and his knees buckled, sending him and Amras to the ground.

Elrond and Thranduil stepped closer, knowing that the elf could not recover fast enough. Thranduil cursed himself for not bringing his bow. At this range he could easily have killed him. Thranduil was close enough now to see the blood on Legolas' brow, and the sweat glistening on Estel's as he fought to stay conscience. I shall have your head for this Amras."

Amras smiled, a strange smile in fact, and from his back he pulled a dagger. "You may have my head King Thranduil, but not before I kill them both. My life means nothing to me, only the thought of revenge keeps me from taking my own life."

Elrond was not swift enough, nor was Thranduil before the dagger was plunged into Legolas and then pulled free. The wound it left in his side bled freely, and then Amras once again looked up. "A life for a life I would say is fair, and that was for my brother. This however is for my own life which I am sure will end here today." With that Amras plunged the blade into Estel's stomach.

He did not have time to pull it free, for Elrond and the others were on top of him. Elrond pulled Estel from his grasp, while Thranduil ran to Legolas. This left Amras alone with the twins and Erestor. Elladan was quick to hold his sword high, the blade ready to kill the elf at his feet, but his arm was stayed by that of Erestor. "You once slipped into darkness, taking the lives of those who had harmed your mother. Do not again travel down that path."

"He has taken Estel and Legolas and brought harm to them. Estel at this very moment may be dying and you wish to show him mercy?"

"Nay, he deserves no mercy, but neither should you kill him." Elladan scoffed at the advisor, but turned his attention back to his father who shouted. "Hurry, we must get them back to the palace if we have any hopes of saving them." Elladan turned to help his father and heard Amras start to laugh.

"A fitting death for the king's son and the bastard that Elrond calls his." Elladan started to walk back towards the elf who was laughing. He would kill him despite Erestor's warning, but he was too late. Amras' head rolled from his body to his feet, and Erestor wiped his sword clean.

Elladan was shocked, "You said ..."

"He had no right to call Estel that. One who relishes the pain of others, and dares to call a son of Elrond any name other than his given one should perish, as he has done. Come, we should run ahead and prepare the healing wards. Your father will need all the help he can get if he is to save them."

The twins and Erestor ran ahead, shouting as they did to the guards. Elrond and Thranduil carried the injured pair back through the courtyard. Their breathing had become shallow, the skin pale. Elrond feared they would die if they did not act quickly but what hurt him the most were the whispered words from Estel. "Tua amin Ada."

Tua amin Ada - help me father


	12. And so it ends

Title: Blood Stained Hands

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn ride ahead to Mirkwood to celebrate an

occasion but never make it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them for their own good.

A/N: Written for a challenge issued on Mellon Chronicles.

Chapter 12

Elrond wasted no time getting Estel and Legolas into the healing wards. The others followed, Legolas cradled in Thranduil's arms. "He will bleed to death and die if you do not do something!" Thranduil shouted as Elrond's attention was drawn away to Estel.

"My Lord, should you not save Legolas?" one of the healers dared to ask.

Elrond's heart was torn. Yes, Estel was more gravely injured, but should he use all his skills in healing to save him, and let one of the firstborn die, his friend's son at that?" Elrond could not think about anything as Estel begged for a release from the pain. The words being mumbled from his lips sent shivers down his back, bringing his decision to him. "I must save Estel. I cannot let my son die, for I would soon follow."

"What of Legolas? What of my son, your godson."

"Elladan shall help Legolas," Elrond told him turning back to the now sobbing Estel. Elrond poured the steaming water into the wound and watched as crimson water flowed back out. His son, technically not his son but his by every right laid before him dying. He had cleaned the wound, he had stitched him, and yet Estel still screamed in agony. Estel's other wounds were broken open, the sheets underneath him were now stained red.

Elrohir had not spoken, choosing to help his father as much as he could, but his eyes glistened with new tears, as the others had fallen to mix with the blood on the sheets. "Elrohir, please hold your brother still so that I can assess his other injuries."

Elrohir did not move to help his father but instead stared down at the bed. "Elrohir, you must help me if I am to help your brother!" Elrond now yelled. Elrohir stared down at the bed and then looked into his father's eyes. The look was so haunting that Elrond stopped what he was doing. "What is it?" It did not take long for him to see what haunted Elrohir so. His son's normal pale hands were covered in Estel's blood, the blood of the one he swore to help protect years ago.

Elrond took the cloth he was holding and wiped Elrohir's hands, but it did not erase the image that was burned into his head. "Please Elrohir, I cannot do this alone."

Elrohir shuddered but took Estel's hands and held them to his side as his father worked on his injuries, though each time Estel winced or whimpered a new shudder coursed through his body.

Elladan was having his own dilemma. Before him laid his friend of many years, his brother's protector, the only one to befriend him in the unforgiving world of elves for humans. Legolas tried to bear the injuries but even he could not stop himself from crying out as his wound was cleaned. Thranduil couldn't help himself as years of built up tears rolled from his eyes. His son laid before him torn, battered and bleeding. A similar vision came to him of his wife. She too laid in a bed, her skin too pale, a sheen of sweat marring her features. "Will he live?" Thranduil whispered to Elladan, afraid of the answer.

Elladan looked from Legolas to Thranduil not wanting to give false hope. "It shall be in the Valar's hands now. I have stitched his wounds, and given him all that I can. It is now a waiting game."

Thranduil stared down at his son. Legolas looked so small, so helpless. He wanted to wrap his son into his arms and make all of what happened disappear but he couldn't. Tears once again filled his eyes, spilling onto the bed, and he made no move to wipe them away. He cared not for anything but Legolas but the small hiccupping breaths coming from Estel's bed made him look up.

Estel's face was ashen, almost to the extent of seeming as if he was already dead. "He is not going to make it," Elrond whispered as he watched Estel's breathing slow. His injuries are to severe."

Elladan shook his head "No Ada, we cannot give up hope!" Elrond however did not hear him. Elrond was trapped in his own thoughts. Those thoughts took him to another time, a time when Celebrian laid on a bed before him, broken, her spirit fading. Thranduil could see the despair in his friend. Everyone in the room watched as Elrond sunk his head into his hands. Erestor who had been standing in the doorway was now at his friend's side. "Elrond, we must not give up yet. Estel yet lives, his spirit still clings to us."

Hours went by and each person fell into a fitful sleep, Thranduil with Legolas in his arms, but Elrond could not be consoled. He sat by the bed on the floor, a trancelike state overtaking him. He was not catatonic as would seem, but instead remembering the small child entrusted to his care, the one he grew to love.

As dawn broke in the elven kingdom Legolas stirred, his eyes flittering open. "Estel!" he screamed, sitting up too fast. Everyone in the room ran to his side, trying to push the now struggling Legolas back down on the bed. "You will injure yourself further." Elladan tried to tell him, but Legolas was not listening.

"I must help him!" Legolas yelled too distraught and not yet awake. The twins and even Thranduil tried to calm him, but it was the stern voice of Erestor that seemed to work.

"You will calm yourself now. Estel lays beside you." Legolas looked to his left and saw that indeed Estel laid in a bed near him. His breathing slowed, and he turned to his father who was holding his hand. "Will he be all right?"

Thranduil looked to the twins and then to their father who still sat in a trancelike state on the edge of the bed, tears stains on his face. "We do not know. His life is in the hands of the Valar." This news disheartened Legolas and his own tears mixed with those of his father's.

"Come, no one here has slept or ate in two days. Let us go and bathe and eat something and then we shall return. The twins stood up, their rumpled tunics and uncombed hair showing the signs of the trying night One by one they left the room, Elrond being lifted from where he sat by Erestor.

As night descended Elrond returned to the room unable to be away from his son. When he opened the door he found Thranduil staring at him. "I did not think you would be away for too long."

Elrond took a seat beside his son, and took Estel's hand in his. "He is so still as if the life has already left him. How could I let him be taken? Why has the Valar sent him to me, only to let him be taken so soon?"

"I cannot say. Know that I am praying that they each recover. Thousands of years we have been distant with each other, and Estel showed me the friend I had forgotten. Forgive me for putting old attitudes before friendship."

Elrond nodded. "He has also taught me as well. If our sons can overlook the differences between their races then so can I forgive all that has happened." Elrond and Thranduil then grew silent as they took steady watch over Legolas and Estel.

Two more days past spent in sleepless nights and even the strong elven endurance wore thin and Elrond and Thranduil slept. It was on the evening of the second day that Estel stirred. Elrond having not slept did not notice his son's movement, but another did. "Estel?" Legolas called from his own bed where he had awoken minutes before.

Estel turned his head to see that of his friend. "Legolas, is it a dream or are we home?"

"Aye, tis not a dream. We are safe, but I daresay that I am not comfortable at all. My side burns, and aches."

Estel not thinking started to get up from his bed. Immediately he yelled, falling to his knees on the floor, which brought the whole of the house running into the room. Elladan was a his side instantly, pulling him up into his arms. Erestor was having his own ordeal trying to hold Elrond away from pouncing on the young man.

"Days, we have sat and waited for you to awaken, but I knew the Valar could not be so cruel," Elladan said. Estel knew that his brother was lying. He could see the hair uncombed, the wrinkled clothing telling him that Elladan had slept in his clothes, too tired to change.

It was as Estel turned to face his father that he saw the magnitude of everything. His Ada had always been strong, never faltering. Now his father's eyes held tears, his face a picture of the days he had spent at his side. Estel grabbed his father's hand in his own. "I am well Ada, do not cry."

Elrond's face smiled as fresh tears rolled down his face. "You are far from well, but I am glad to hear your voice. The Valar have not taken you from me and for that I am grateful." After spending a full hour checking both Estel and Legolas over Elrond and Thranduil finally allowed the others to convince them to sleep and eat. It was only after the door closed and the room again fell silent that Legolas dared to speak.

"Estel, are you really well?"

Estel sat there thinking of truly how he felt. "My body is not healed and neither is my mind but in time both will mend."

Legolas leaned his legs over the edge of the bed, and fought back the sense of nausea sweeping over him. He took careful steps as he crossed the small distance between the two beds and sat down on Estel's his face covered in sweat. "You are not alone in this Estel. I too feel the weight of what happened. I too remember what almost transpired. Please Estel, talk to me."

Estel stared into blue eyes, ones that knew his every fear, knew the fears he had built up. All his defenses fell and he laid his head in Legolas' lap and wept. The strain of being captured, the thoughts of what the men did to them both came rushing back and Legolas and Estel talked till both felt better.

"Legolas? Does it hurt you?"

"Yes, my injuries are still fresh and pain me."

"That is not what I am speaking of. You too were hurt, your very life force almost taken as those elves tried to take what was not theirs to take. You tried to shield me from their blows, and in turn saved me from certain death. How can I repay you?"

Legolas' face took on a solemn appearance and his voice cracked when he spoke. "You already have repaid me Estel. If not for you I would have died long ago, choosing to leave Arda, but your friendship has helped me to forget the pains of the past."

Estel and Legolas talked for a few more hours, both crying until no more tears would come. It was only when darkness was settling in again that Estel gasped. "What is it Estel?" Legolas said, scared that Estel was somehow in more pain than he let on.

"I almost forgot the very reason we came here at all."

"My father will not mind considering what has happened." Legolas said, trying to persuade Estel to lie back down.

Estel was stubborn and swung his legs over the side of the bed. When he tried to stand his vision blurred and he came close to fainting. "I am not well Legolas. I do not know if I can make it to the closet."

Legolas came over and offered Estel his hand. "You are not well either Legolas. You cannot support your own weight, much less mine."

"I can retrieve it for you. Please stay in bed." Estel nodded that he would and Legolas made his way over to the closet. With great effort he searched until he found the bag inside, and brought it back over to the bed. Estel took it and opened the clasp. Inside, still securely wrapped lay the necklace.

"How are we going to get downstairs?" Estel asked, his breaths again coming in short gasps from the little bit of movement.

Legolas smiled, a wicked smile. "I think I know a way to bring them to us." Estel quirked his head wondering what Legolas was thinking and then it dawned on him. "That truly is wicked Legolas, and not at all nice either. Your father and mine will have our heads if we do such a thing."

Legolas tried to look angelic, sending Estel into a fit of laughter, causing even more pain. After settling down both of them took as deep a breath as they could and began to yell. Not even a minute later they could hear the thundering footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Perhaps we should have done something else," Estel said, as he knew any second the door would come flying open. Sure enough Thranduil and Elrond came running through the door, followed by Elladan and Elrohir, Erestor just behind them and guards standing at the door swords and bows drawn.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked Legolas who was looking quite scared now. "Are you in pain? Has someone tried to enter this room?

"Well, we, I mean ..." Legolas could think of nothing else to say, so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Ada, please stay here with me. I don't wish to be alone right now."

Estel nodded his head at Elrond, and both fathers sat down on their beds. "You are far too old to need your father's hovering over you while you sleep aren't you?" Elrond said with a gleam in his eye.

"Ada, I will never be too old to not need you, even if I live to be as old as you are."

"Now that would be a mighty feat indeed," Thranduil said from where he sat.

Elrond turned on his friend. "It is you not I who is the oldest here."

Thranduil raised his head high. "You would do well to remember that young one," he said before chuckling to himself. Estel sat up in his bed the hiss at doing so bringing Elrond's attention back to him. "You should lie down Estel before you tear your stitches."

"I already did," Estel whispered, pulling back the covers to show the sheets beneath him. Elrond gasped and immediately sent one of the guards to fetch his bags. "How did you manage this?" he asked still trying to push Estel down on the bed.

Estel reached beneath his pillow and brought out the bag. "I had to get King Thranduil's gift. It is the reason we were coming here."

Elrond stared down at the bag. He knew the contents within but the sound of the guard returning brought his attention back to his son's bleeding wound. "You may give him the gift now, for I fear you may not be awake once I start stitching you back up." Estel gulped, knowing the pain having his wound closed would cause him. Carefully he handed the bag to Elrohir, who in turn handed it to Thranduil.

"What is this?" he asked, staring down at the bag.

"I found it. It is yours and I am returning it to you. It seemed a fitting gift for your birthday," Estel said. Estel's face grimaced in pain as his wound was cleaned, and he gripped the sheets on the bed.

Thranduil looked around the room and then pulled what was inside the bag out. Now laying in his hand was a necklace, but not just any necklace, the one he gave his wife on their wedding day. He had long thought it gone, having never found it when she was attacked.

"How? Where?" he asked.

"He found it in a shop during his travels. He traded his sword for it, and all the money he had that day," Legolas answered. Thranduil had not noticed the tears rolling down his face, but Legolas had. "He wanted you to have this."

"Elladan, please hold your brother's hand while I do this," Elrond said.

Elladan went to do as his father asked, but Thranduil was there instead. "If I may I will," he said, taking Estel's hand in his own. Elladan and Elrond nodded, and Elrond began the task of re stitching Estel's wound. It was not long before the pain became too much and Estel again was unconscious. "Your son, he has given me something I never thought I would lay eyes on again, and he did this even though I have never given him reason too."

Legolas smiled. "Estel needs no reason, but he did say that it was because a father should not be parted from those he loves, or those he has lost."

"A wise statement for one so young. Our sons have bonded, more than friends I dare say they are. From today on so shall the bond of our friendship be renewed Elrond. Too long have differences and feelings stood in the way of it."

"Aye, too long indeed."

Thranduil held the necklace to him gently, and then stood. "I shall go and place this somewhere safe," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I shall return, but first I must inform the cooks that a celebration is to be made."

"Erestor already did," the twins chorused. "Your cake is being made now, and come tomorrow you shall have to blow out the candles or it will burn all of Mirkwood to the ground."

The following day cake and punch was served in the healing room. Estel and Legolas ate very little, but those around them knew that they were on their way to recovering. Hearts and minds would heal as long as they had each other and their families.

THE END 


End file.
